


Catch me when I fall

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Supernatural...kind of, good omens...more or less
Genre: Crossover, Suicide, oc...maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: something something drama... something misterious, also kind of romantic...plot twist at the end... if it gets that far





	Catch me when I fall

“Someone else in my situation would kill themselves.  
I think if I did it I would do it by jumping from somewere high. I could choose a nice last view and enjoy the sensation of the fall before the crash.  
I guess.

Why I don’t becouse I have the vague hope that things will get better in the future.  
I am starting to wonder thou, if it will ever get better. See, things will probably get better one day, but when? how much will I suffer in the meantime, for how long?  
Even then, the damage will be irrevertible. I already hate my family.   
If I ever had kids, wich I don’t think I could, after this, I wouldn’t let them see them.

Also, I dont want to just be fine, I wanted to get far… and I could have, I knew it, years ago, but they didn’t let me try. Even now, when theres an imprtant decision in my life, they don’t let me decide.

I will never et what I wanted, right? Its too late now.

Maybe I sould choose a nice view”

 

She wrote this weeks before jumping off the tallest building in her town.  
She was just thinking back then, but after a week she decided to give it a good use, as a suicide note.

She was a creative person, the tiny beautifull things she could make, wich no one else seemed to notice, were one of the only things that could still make her smile.  
She did thank god or whoever for her apreciation of beauty, before saying sorry and taking the big leap.

And she fell, and she fell, and she fell… and her instinct panicked, but even if she regretted it, she kept falling.  
Then, there was a second of warm pain, like hitting your head with the door of the car when getting out of it, but all around her skull, and a sound like the crack of an egg.

But she didn’t have time to register it.

If she registered anything, it felt like braking painfully throu the surface of the ground, across it, like it was ice and into water.  
She kept falling after the first crash, and fell, and fell, deeper into the underground, and she did not crash anymore it felt like being burn alive. She screamed in torment without vocal cords… 

And suddenly, she fell on someone’s arms.

She fall left her all numb, and she could barely recognice darkness and the glow of fire.  
There was also loud background noise out there, wich didn’t help the ringing of her ears, but whoever was holding her, turned, and took her from the noise, and the dark, and fire.

She had the vague impression that she was being held for a while, soft words spoken by a husky voice with think accent saying nonsense, the sound of steps under her alone calming her.

She varely registered being layd in a thick matress that gave under her weight, and an even thinker blanked of feathers covering her, and she completly passed out after that.

The king of hell stood next to the bed in shok.  
He had woken up by instinct, the reason, unknown. Felt drawn to the middle of hell, were souls first arrived after being rejected by purgatory, and there, he had seen something like a falling star coming towards him:

A brad new fallen angel had fell on his arms. Nowere else in all hell. And somehow, he had managed to catch it without breaking under the force of the fall from heaven.

His instincts had played another weird trick on him: he had sooted the poor thng on the way up to his own mansion, put her to rest, and only now he was realicing it.

Truth is he was the type to take advantage of every situation, and his way of speaking was just smooth… but it had felt more like an… instinctive reaction. Like he wasin a dream, and he hadn’t questioned what was happening, until he was sitting by the bed, watching the she-angel sleep.

Who was she!?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was lonely, depressed and tired at this point


End file.
